limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Reina Kether
Reina Kether is the head coach and general manager of the Chandrila Patriots professional limmie team. As a player she won three Galactic Cup of Limmie championships, tying her with all-time great Tan Strensky for the most by a Chandrila Patriot. As a head coach she has won a Premiership and the Galactic Cup of Limmie. She has been inducted into the Limmie Hall of Fame for her achievements. Playing Career Kether was a highly recruited high school player who chose to sign with her native Patriots in 244 ABY. Kether was quickly integrated into the team at Full Forward. In 246 ABY she was named team captain and led the Patriots to a first overall seed and a Galactic Cup Final appearance in which the Patriots were upset by the Corulag Swoops. Despite losing the championship, Kether received the Salbukk Award for her play in 246. Undaunted, Kether and a resurgent Patriot offense (designed by offensive coordinator Marte Nalo) took home their second straight Commissioner's Trophy and narrowly staved off the Corellia Rebels. Kether's last second goal lifted the Patriots to victory and Kether raised not only the Cup, but the Numifolis Award as well. The Patriots under Kether became one of the most dominant teams of the Crendan Era, appearing in a record seven Galactic Cup Finals. Twice more Reina would lift the Galactic Cup with victories in 256 and 258 ABY. Kether retired at the top of her game in 258 after 14 years as a Patriot, 12 of which she spent as captain of the team. She retired as the Patriots' all-time third leading scorer. Several sports commentators pointed out that on many other professional squads she would have been the all-time leading scorer by a large margin. Head Coach & General Manager After retiring, Kether raised a family on Chandrila and stayed connected to the Patriots organization. She watched as the Patriots began a slow decline (with the notable exception of their 264 ABY Galactic Cup Final appearance) that eventually resulted in their demotion from Elite League Limmie after the 265 ABY season, the first demotion ever received by the Patriots. The Patriots competed in Premier League Limmie for the next four seasons, but failed to meet expectations. The Board of Governors of the Patriots approached Kether, who had been coaching junior limmie on Chandrila, about taking over the head coach and general manager roles, inspired by Tan Strensky's earlier success in an identical capacity. Kether accepted and started in 269 ABY. Under her tutelage, the Patriots immediately won the 269 ABY Premiership. Kether then recommended that the Patriots leave the PLL for the Galactic Championship Limmie Association, citing the Premier League's devolution into a talent development league for the Elite League. The Patriots were a highly competitive team in the GCLA, though they failed to ever win a GCLA title. However, their strong play was noted by the Elite League, who promoted the Patriots back into their ranks for the 273 ABY season. In 274, the Patriots finished at 6-3 on the season and Kether's Patriots defeated the Euceron Storm by a score of 16-9 to win the Galactic Cup of Limmie. This achievement caused Kether to join Tan Strensky as the only person to ever win a Galactic Cup as a player and a head coach/general manager with the Patriots organization. Category:General Managers Category:Players Category:Hall of Fame Category:Chandrila Patriots Category:Coaches